


He didn't mean to fall in love.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Birthday Cake, Dick Pics, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Punk Frank Iero, Skype, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: They had met when Frank was eleven and nieve, adding random people on Facebook and not caring about who they actually were. He was young and stupid but one boy made it all worth it. Gerard.





	He didn't mean to fall in love.

They had met when Frank was eleven and nieve, adding random people on Facebook and not caring about who they actually were. He was young and stupid but one boy made it all worth it.  _Gerard._ Gerard was twelve at the time, a hilarious dork that talked about comic books until Franks eyes began to hurt. The downside? The downside was that they lived over 25 hours by plane apart. Gerard was there to help him when he confessed at 13, alone in his room and shaking as he typed  _I think i'm gay._ Gerard replied instantly as always with  _its ok to be gay!! Also, same. I think I always knew deep down. You probably did too._ And yeah, Frank did know. He never had crushes on any girl, but ofcourse if he was asked, he mumbled  _Becky._ When he was fifthteen and Ray had asked if he was intrested in anyone, Frank admit that yes he was, a boy named Gerard half way across the world. It sucked, even when they admitted that yeah, they had both fallen for eachother. Frank remembers shaking as Gerard rang him that night, on a shitty internet connection and hidden by a duvet wrapped around his body, letting his eyes peak out, wide and scared. Frank knew he was fucked at the very moment. Eventually the videos calls became more often, always as Gerard got ready for school and Frank did his homework, staring at the man that had his heart.

-

That brings him to now, nearly twenty one and staring at Gerard as he argued with his roommate, only making out his shoulder.

"Bob, Get the fuck out-"

"You're keeping me awake, dickwad! What normal person is on the phone at 4 am?!"

"Me, obviously." Gerard huffed as Frank laughed. He sounded so upset and tired.

"Gee? I'll call you tomorrow okay? Get some sleep." Frank whispered, grining at the camera adjusting to show Gerards face. He was breathtaking, deep eyes, a pixie nose and small even teeth. 

"My tomorrow or your tomorrow?"

"Where the fucks the dude from?" A head poked into the camera as Frank shoved the rest of his salad in his mouth. He waved his fingers as he chewed before focusing back on Gerard.

"My tomorrow. It's already your tomorrow. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Send me a video of your gig, okay? And don't let Ray do it, he never focuses the fucking camera and-"

"Okay!" Frank laughed, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"I love you." 

"I love you, Gerard. Bye." Frank hung up as he sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about Gerard curled up under his covers. He wanted to be there more than anything. 

-

Frank had a habit of zooning out as he worked, stalking shelfs and organising the stock. He enjoyed it, the rythem to it. But anytime Gerard text, especially at night, he always gave up and hid in the bathrooms. Gerard was the best for dick pictures. Frank hid in a stall and unbuckled his jeans before he even opened the snap, taking a deep breath as he clicked into it. It was ofcouse Gerard holding his boner while wearing baby blue boxer shorts. 

_Thinking of you._

Frank hated taking them while standing, but snapped a picture of his semi tenting his boxers before typing  _tell me more._ He grinned when his phone rang, plugging his earphones in as it pointed to his cock, Gerards heavy breath coming into his ear a second later as the picture loaded, Gerards fist wrapped around himself as a bead of cum trailed down the head, Frank wanted to taste.

"Frankie."

"I'm right here baby. I gotta be quiet. Okay?"

"Okay. I wish you were here Frankie. I keep wondering what it'd be like, if you would pin me down and make me beg. God, please Frankie."

"Fuck." Frank mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on Gerards hand working on his own length, trying to copy it on himself. He sped his hand up more, sucking in a shakey breath as Gerard moaned loudly. He sounded like a pornstar. 

"Or if you'd fuck me raw and cum inside me. Fuck, I think about that a lot."

"You fucking-holy shit."

"Or if you'd pull out and shove it down my throat. I don't know which i'd prefare Frankie, just want you to fill me up."

Frank bit back his moan, watching Gerard still before cumming, covering his belly as he moaned. Frank followed seconds later, choking back his moan as he slammed his head against the wall. His body felt weightless. When he finally could focus, he watched Gerards camera flip to his face, buried in his duvet with his eyes peaking out. He switched his own camera, staring right back before sighing.

"I wish I was there."

"Me too, Frankie." 

Frank left the stall feeling more alone that ever, forcing himself to wash his hands and get back to work. 

-

Surprise birthday partys in the Ieros were never really a surprise. Linda could never keep her mouth shut, so Frank found out the morning of his birthday that he had to fuck off for a few hours.

"On my birthday? You're really kicking me out?" 

"Yup. Bye now." She smiled and shoved at his shoulder until he stormed out the door. It was pretty easy to waste a few hours, he went to Rays and tried to hide his laugh as his short answers before he dragged him home. Frank forced himself to act surprised, laughing as his mom shoved him a bottle of beer.

"First drink!"

"Um..right." Frank snorted and took a mouthful, glancing around at his friends and family. Atleast she remembered to invite Jamia this time. He was pretty hungry though and craving cake, lasting an hour before he nudged his dad.

"No one got me a cake." He half whispered into his ear, not that anyone would hear him over the drunken laughter. 

"It's not ready yet." Tony waved him off, replacing the beer bottle in both their hands with a fresh one before turning to Linda leaving Frank to frown and go into the kitchen, 

"Shut up!"

It felt really awkward as everyone stared at him, wide eyed and silent. 

"O-kay." Frank drew the word out before slipping outside and lighting a cigarette, checking his phone for Gerard. The dude must have slept in again, what a dork. He could hear some kids trick or treating at the house nextdoor and begged them to bypass his house for their own sake, nothing wore than 20 Iero's cooing over kids costumes. Frank should know, he stuck it for sixteen years. He glanced around when he heard a car, frowning at Ray leaving.

"Wheres Ray going?"

"To get your cake, honey." Linda winked. Frank forced out a nod and braced himself as Aunt Carol came over to him, hiding his frown at the hug. Frank was weird with people touching him. 

"It's time!" Frank stared at the blindfold, biting back the joke on his tongue as he slipped it on and covered his face, something he always had to do as the cake was brought in. He could hear the door shut and the click of a lighter before everyone started to sing happy birthday. He kept his hands covering his face in embarresment this time, until the final 'hip hip, horray!' When he tugged the blindfold off. The cake was amazing as always, a Frankenstein monster with Happy 21'st birthday!! On it. Frank grinned and blew out the candle, frowning as a hand tugged the candle out. He went to turn around and ask  _what the fuck mom lets me blow it out twice_ before someone pushed the back of his head, ending up face planting the cake. He laughed and pushed himself away, wiping his eyes as everyone cheered before he turned around, ready to cuss whoever the fuck did that out until his eyes settled on neon red hair and deep eyes. Gerard licked the frosting off his finger before waving them.

"What? You didn't get enough frosting? Sorry let me help you-" Frank dodged the frosting covered hand before blinking. Gerard. Gerard was here. Right fucking infront of him. The entire room was silent as Gerard stared right back, a honest smile on his face.

"You..what?"

"Surprise! We litreally only told your mom this morning. Apparently she can't keep a secret but-" 

"Okay. Okay you remember that you just shoved my face into cake-" Frank shut himself up, wrapping a hand around the back on Gerards neck and dragging him in. Gerard giggled against his lips, licking as the icing before pulling away, pressing his nose to Franks very lightly.

"Okay. I didn't think the cake in the face through. But we bought another one just so i could do that so cake! I'm starving-"

"I love you." Frank admitted, grinning when Gerard licked his cheek and hummed happily.

"I love you, Frankie." Gerard grinned as Frank pulled away, he tried to keep his focus on the cake infront of him as Ray passed him a knife. He cut into it before passing it to his mom and grabbing Gerards wrist, pulling him outside. This time Gerard backed him into the wall and kissed him roughly, not pulling away until Linda shouted  _cakes nearly gone!_ So apparently there could be surprises in the Iero's household, and this one was defiantly his favourite. 

 


End file.
